


Lazy Summer Afternoon

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California summers don't agree with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle (Amnesty) - Golden Oldies. Starting the battle off with a favorite pairing of mine - I nagged the 'summer' prompt from [Porn Battle V](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/battle5prompts.html). (Originally posted [here at the battle](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/2240.html?thread=42688#cmt42688) and [here at my dreamwidth](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/172576.html).)

Sam is still getting used to California summers. They're different in a way that nags at him, dry heat instead of humid. It's not that it's actually _hot_ \- the temperatures are lower than what he's used to. But his first summer in Palo Alto had him investing in large bottles of lotion to keep the skin on his hands and elbows from cracking enough to bleed. And it seems his second summer is not going to be much better.

"Poor baby," Jess croons, sliding her arms around his neck as she hugs him from behind.

Sam can feel her smirk against the back of his neck. It's why he doesn't feel any remorse at lifting his greasy hand and pushing her away from him. Jess laughs as she stumbles backwards, which, despite all reasoning, does manage to lift his spirits. He's not going to let _her_ know that though. He's entitled to a good sulk within his own badly air-conditioned home.

"Saaaaaam," Jess says, drawing his name out with an indecent amount of syllables. She moves around in front of him, dropping into a crouch and leaning forward to brace herself on his bent knees. "C'mon, baby. Tell Doctor Jess where it hurts."

Sam can't help the snort that escapes. "Really?" he has to ask. "That's where you're going with this?"

Jess smiles up at him, a flash of white teeth behind her bright red lips. "I'm sorry that I find your pain amusing," she says, voice dripping with insincerity. 

"You are a terrible person," Sam says, but he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips.

"I am a terrible person," Jess agrees. "But seriously, you want some help? I could reach aaaaall the places you can't."

Sam casts a glance at his tub of vaseline, eyeing it dubiously. It's good for keeping his skin moisturized, but it's slimy and thick. The tub is also running a little low.

Jess follows his gaze and offers, "I've got plenty of lotion, if you don't mind floral scents. I think I've still got some cucumber melon from Bath and Body Works, too."

As if Sam is going to care what he smells like when he's going to be stuck inside all day, drinking ice water and reapplying vaseline. "Weren't you going out with Becky today?" he asks instead.

"I cancelled." A simple answer, and said with an understanding smile. Sam has the best girlfriend.

"I don't mind what lotion you use," Sam says, nudging her gently with his knee.

"Great! I've got a bottle of freesia that I'm trying to use up. Let me go put some bath towels on the bed while you strip down, okay?" Jess pops up from her crouch, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and darting out of the kitchen.

"Boxers or naked?" Sam calls after her.

"Naked!" Jess shouts back.

Sam hopes none of their neighbors are at home on this relatively nice day. He _vehemently_ hopes they are all outside and enjoying the sunshine. Maybe they've even decided to take a trip to Half Moon Bay, or Santa Cruz. (Given that no one has pounded on their thin walls yet, Sam figures they might have gotten lucky.)

The thought is chased from his mind as he steps into the bedroom to see Jess shedding her white sundress and strapless bra. She eyes his pants and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I thought I was going to be the naked one," Sam says, even as he thumbs the button of his jeans open.

"I'm not going to to get lotion all over my forty dollar bra, Sam," Jess says dryly. "Now get on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, drawling out his vowels as he folds his clothes and leaves them on the big wicker chair that Jess bought expressly for that purpose. The bed has been covered with big fluffy towels, so Sam drops down on his belly and stretches out, wincing as his dry skin protests.

Jess picks up a pink bottle and squirts a generous amount of lotion on to her hands, rubbing them together briskly before placing them on the back of his neck and following the slope of his shoulders. The lotion is gently cool, and the heavy scent of freesia is quick to reach his nose. It's a bit stronger than any scent he'd choose to wear, but it's not awful.

Sam idly wonders if Jess has taken any massage classes. Her hands are firm as she lotions his bared skin, humming under her breath and pausing to loosen a few knots in his upper back. It's intimate, but not really sexual - at least, until Jess moves to straddle one of his legs, her knee bumping up against his dick and ass.

She politely ignores his growing interest in the proceedings, shifting her position to lotion up the meat of his thighs, then knees and calves. When she stops, it takes Sam a long moment to figure out what she wants.

"Want me to move?" Sam asks, even though it feels like his tongue is tripping over the words.

"That would be helpful," Jess tells him, barely hidden laughter in her response, but she smooths a fond hand across his spine so Sam smiles into the towels.

It takes him a bit to roll over onto his back, and his dick perks up a bit more when given room to do so. Jess continues to lotion up the rest of his body, but the hot slide of her panties against his leg tells him this faux-massage will probably have a happy ending. It helps that his skin no longer feels like it will split under the slightest breeze, too.

Jess crawls back up the bed after finishing his ankles, sitting on his waist to gain his attention. "What'dya say, baby?" she asks, rocking her hips in a circular motion. "Feel up to letting me have my fun?"

"Be my guest," Sam invites. "You've done all the work already."

"Lazy," Jess says fondly, sitting up to push her panties down to her knees, and then rocking back to kick them down her legs. "But that's okay. Lazy is just what the doctor ordered."

Sam can't help the mix of a laugh and groan that escapes his mouth. "Not that again."

Jess' answer is lost as she lowers herself onto his dick with a slow hum of contentment. She settles against him for a long moment, before moving in slow and deliberate circles that gently heat his blood. They'll get there - but Jess isn't in a hurry, and that's just fine with him. His limbs are heavy and uncooperative, anyways. It's probably for the best that Jess is topping. She's clearly possesses more brain cells than he does at the moment.

The air is heavily perfumed with freesia, and every breath he takes feels hazy and sweet. His skin is still slick from the lotion, but a thin film of sweat rises and makes their coupling sound obscene. Every movement Jess makes sounds wet and thick: the sound of good, messy sex.

"Love you," Sam murmurs, finding enough energy to move his hand closer to Jess' knee.

Jess laughs, a low, throaty sound that sends electricity up his spine. "I love you too, baby." She takes his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together for a quick squeeze before putting his hand to good use. Her hips stutter for a moment as he finds her clit, but return to their slow rhythm as his thumb settles in to rub against the bundle of nerves.

She finds her peak before him, a sudden catch of her breath as her muscles grab at his dick in quick pulses. It's enough to send him over the edge, with a very belated realization that he hasn't been wearing a condom. Jess is on birth control, he knows, but she usually prefers a condom to help with the clean up. Maybe the lotion was oil-based?

His thoughts are derailed as Jess braces her hands against his lower abdomen, lifting herself up and to the side where she throws an arm across his chest and nuzzles into his shoulder. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," he hums, shifting to curl an arm around her waist and press a kiss to her shoulder. Her skin is warm and salty, and his eyelids are heavy with impending sleep. "Thank you," he murmurs, words slurred but meant sincerely. Sam feels fantastic.


End file.
